


Sammy Had A Secret

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little omega Sammy had a secret he kept from his father and Dean. You see, whenever Sammy was left all alone when they went off on hunts Sammy liked to dress up in pretty girls clothing and go off to the nearest alley to try and pick up a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Had A Secret

Sammy had a secret he kept from his father and Dean. You see, whenever Sammy was left all alone when they went off on hunts Sammy liked to dress up in pretty girls clothing and go off to the nearest alley to try and pick up a date. He'd been doing it for almost a year now, which is a long time, as dear Sammy was only 13 years old.

It was a typical night for Sammy. He was wearing his favorite short little skirt, thigh high stockings, heels, and a skintight top. Under it he was wearing a lace push-up bra, not bothering to stuff it. His hair was tousled loosely, barrettes holding it off his face, and he had on light makeup, only some lipstick and a little eyeliner. 

He made his way out to his usual haunt and was only there for a few minutes before he was approached. There were three of them, and while he usually never went off with more than one at a time something about the trio made him want, so he followed them out of the alley towards their waiting car.

The three men were beautiful, and Sam couldn't help but get hard at the thought of them fucking him again and again, filling him up before sending him away at the end of the night. He licked his lips, and in his most flirtatious little voice whispered, “So what are your names, you sexy things?”

The driver, the only one with facial hair said in an accented voice, “My name is Balthazar and these are my brothers, Gabriel and Castiel.”

Sam smiled, moaning a little as Gabriel reached under his skirt and began fondling him. Sam looked over at Castiel, noticing that of the three he seemed the most embarrassed, as if he was uncertain of what to do.

“Cassie's a virgin,” Gabriel said quietly in Sam's ear, nipping at the boy's earlobe.

“We all were sometime,” Sam said softly, crooking his finger at Cas, smiling when the man came closer. He placed a kiss on Castiel's lips, letting his hands roam the dark haired man's chest.

They didn't do much in the car, but by the time they reached their destination Sam was rock hard and needing to come. Balthazar and Castiel climbed out of the vehicle, Gabriel pinning Sammy to the seat, dropping his head down to the boy's lap, taking him in his mouth and sucking him until Sam came with a shout down his throat. 

Gabriel winked as he pulled off of Sam's cock, licking his lips as he climbed out of the car and started walking towards the house.

Sam followed silently, biting his lip as he followed them into the large home. He'd barely stepped in through the front door when he found himself pinned against the wall, Balthazar kissing him hard. The trio worked together to undress Sam, pulling him with them into a large bedroom.

The bed was bigger than Sam had ever seen in person, and usually when he did this it was in an alley or a car, so doing it in a bed was a novelty. He swallowed hard as he watched the others undress, Castiel blushing the whole while.

Balthazar motioned at Castiel, saying, “Get on the bed, little brother. Pretty boy here can show you what to do.”

Sammy watched Castiel climb onto the bed, still looking nervous. He smiled at the man, crawling onto the bed over his prone body, kissing and licking a path upwards. When he reached Castiel's mouth he smiled before taking the man's lips in a kiss. He could tell Castiel wanted this, the man was hard after all, and Sam was more than ready to take his virginity. 

He straddled Castiel's hips, lowering himself onto the man's large cock, moaning out in pleasure as he sunk down the hard length. “Feels good. Mmm, you feel so good in me, Castiel,” Sam moaned, beginning to move up and down.

Castiel rested his hands on Sam's hips, letting the boy control his movements. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling, Sam's body was enveloping his cock in tight, wet heat. His eyes widened, and he breathed out, “Beta?”

Sam shook his head, “Omega. My alpha doesn't care.” And sadly that was true. His alpha didn't care, but then again his alpha had no clue that they were mated. Maybe Sam should have stopped Dean when he stumbled into their motel room drunk off his ass a year earlier, maybe he should have told him the next morning what they had done together, but Sam hadn't wanted to drive his brother away, so he never told and as soon as he could he'd ended up taking suppressants, masking his scent. 

So when Sam's first heat had arrived and Dean had been off with their father on a hunt Sam had found himself on the streets, giving his body to willing males, trying to fill the void Dean left in him.

“He's not a good alpha if he doesn't care,” Castiel said quietly, kissing Sam as the boy continued to fuck himself on his cock.

Sam growled, “He doesn't know, okay. He was drunk when we mated, and he doesn't have a clue. So don't tell me he's not a good alpha. He's an amazing alpha.”

Castiel would have said something, but all that came out was a desperate moan as he began to come, pumping up into Sam's willing body. 

“Yeah, that's it, that's a good beta,” Sam moaned, loving the feeling of being filled by the other man. As soon as Castiel was finished Sam climbed off of him, licking his lips as he looked at Gabriel and Balthazar. Both males were alphas and he couldn't wait to feel them pounding inside of him. “Which one of you is next?”

Gabriel motioned at Balthazar, a grin on his face, “He's all yours. I’ll play with Castiel while you have fun with Sam.”

The look Balthazar gave Sam was downright predatory, but it only made Sam more turned on than he already was. Balthazar swatted Sam's backside, whispering, “On your hands and knees, Little One.”

When Sam did as he was told he heard Balthazar chuckle. He could feel the man's fingers teasing at his gaping hole, and the sound of his fingers moving in and out of the mess Castiel had left in him was downright pornographic. Sam moved back against Balthazar's probing digits, a low keening moan slipping past his lips. He heard moaning, and looked over to see Gabriel between Castiel's legs, thrusting into the dark haired male's body with fast, almost vicious thrusts.

Sam's attention was brought back to Balthazar as the man pulled his fingers out of Sam's leaking hole, before driving inside of him. Balthazar was much larger than Castiel had been, but that was due to his being an alpha. Sam moaned and whimpered as Balthazar began fucking him hard and fast, Balthazar's hand moving under Sam's body to wrap around the boy's cock, stroking him almost brutally fast. 

Sam whimpered and begged, feeling Balthazar's knot pull at his rim with every thrust. “Wanna come, can I come?”

Balthazar chuckled, letting go of Sam's shaft, leaning down to whisper into the boy's ear, “You come from my knot, Little One, and not my hand.”

Sam nodded, moaning brokenly as the older male continued to fuck him, each thrust he could feel the man's knot swelling bigger and bigger until finally it was fully inside of him and Balthazar began to come, filling Sam's hole with his seed.

Sam came with a wordless shout, pleasure coursing through him as his spilled onto the sheets below him. Balthazar continued to come, filling him up until Sam was certain that had his knot not been in place it would be leaking down Sam's legs. By the time Balthazar was pulling out Sam had came once more, and was feeling boneless. 

He barely had time to catch his breathe before Gabriel was entering him, the sounds of him fucking into Sam's wet, filled hole obscenely loud in the room. Sam looked over once more to see Cas in a position similar to his own, only Balthazar was behind Castiel, lapping at his brother's abused hole, licking out all of Gabriel's come.

The sight was mesmerizing, but Sammy didn't have long to watch them, as Gabriel began fucking him hard. Sam screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure at the way Gabriel was pounding him. The man was huge, and his knot wasn't even beginning to swell, so Sam knew that he'd be stretch wide open by the time they were finished. 

Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam's shaft, coaxing an orgasm out of the boy before Sam even realized he was nearing completion. As Sam started to come down from his lust filled haze he could feel Gabriel's knot forcing itself into his body. He screamed out as it fully lodged into him, pressing on his prostate forcing yet another orgasm out of him.

Sam blacked out from a mix of pain and pleasure, only coming to when he heard a car door closing behind him. He looked down at his bruised and come covered body, he was naked, his clothes in a bag at his feet, a large wad of cash sitting on top of them. 

He shuddered with fear, not knowing how they had known where to drop him off. He grabbed his belongings, slowly making his way into the motel room, intent on showering off and climbing into bed to rest. As soon as he had the door closed behind him he was slammed into the wall, Dean angrily holding him in place.

“I figured it out, Sammy. I figured out what we are and came back to take care of you, and this is what I find?” Dean yelled, hand in a fist.

Sammy whimpered, head down, knowing he'd deserve it if Dean hit him. So when Dean's hand cupped the side of his face and tilted it so that his brother could look him in the eye he was confused. He swallowed hard, waiting for the strike that never happened.

“Go shower. Wash them off of you, I don't want any trace of them on or in you. When you're done meet me in my bed.”

Sammy nodded, and while he showered it hit him. He had never told them his name, but they had known it, just like they had known where he lived. A shiver of fear ran through him, but in the back of his mind he heard Castiel's voice whispering, “You're safe, purified. He cannot have you now, cannot use you.” And as much as that scared and confused him Sam let the thought go, knowing that he could question it later.

As soon as he was fully scrubbed clean he exited the shower, drying off before walking naked into the main room. He found Dean naked on the bed, and licked his lips at the sight of his alpha's cock. It was huge, even bigger than Gabriel's and Sam couldn't wait to have it in him once more.

“I understand why you do it, Sammy. But no more. Do you hear me, you belong to me, Sam, mind, body, soul. No one touches you but me ever again.”

Sam nodded, licking his lips as he approached. “Always yours Dean.”

Dean grinned, grabbing Sammy’s wrist and pulling him on top of him. “Wanna be in you, Sammy. Wanna feel you on me, Baby Boy.”

Sam moaned, climbing onto Dean's lap, sinking down onto his alpha's wonderful cock. He threw back his head in ecstasy as this was what he had been chasing for over a year, the feeling that only Dean could make him feel.

As Dean fucked him slowly he marked Sam's skin, making it obvious that Sam was taken. As his knot began to fill out Dean whispered, “After tonight you toss the suppressants. Gonna fill you all up, make sure that everyone knows that you are mine.”

Sam moaned, nodding in agreement, coming with a shout of Dean's name.

“Oh and Sammy? Keep the skirt.”


End file.
